worldofwarcraftfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Netherwing
dfsdf = Reputation Szerzés = A level 70-es karakterek a reputation gyüjtés ott kezdik hogy beszélnek Mordenai-val aki Shadowmoon Valley-ben van a Sanctum of the Starstól nem messze.Az első küldetés neve Kindness és ez után kapod a többi quest questet egészen addig míg az utolsó küldetésnél kapsz 42 000 reputationt Netherwingel amitől már neutral-ba leszel velük.Az összes küldetésért kapsz goldot Taurin 2x rate van és ott 18-30 goldot kapsz küldetésenként. Hatedből Neutralba 1.Kindness Ebben a küldtésben a közeli kristályok körül lévő Rocknail Flayereket kell ölni és a bennük lévő quest itemből(Rocnail Flayer Carcass) 8-at összeszedni és megetetni a közelben repülő Netherdrake-ket.De a kisebb Rocknailokat is lehet ölni (Rocknail Ripper) mert ezek Rocknail Flayer Gibletseket dobnak amiből ha 5 darabot összeillesztünk Carcass lesz. 2.Seek out Neltharaku Ez a küldetés egyszerű csak beszélni kell Neltharakuval aki kicsitt északabbra van Mordenaitól. 3.Neltharaku's Tale Ebben a küldetésben csak figyelni kell Neltharaku történetére és leadni. 4.Infiltrating Dragonmaw Fortress Ebben a küldetésben a közeli Dragonmaw Fortress-hez tartozó orkokat leölni pontosan 15-öt.Mindegy hogy milyen csak a neve Dragonmaw-al kezdődjön. 5.To Netherwing Ledge! Itt elkell menned Shadowmoon Valley déli részén fekvő Netherwing Ledgére ahol összekell gyűjtened 12 Nethervine Crystalt amik az erre a névre halgató objectekben vannak. ' 6.The Force of Neltharaku' Most Neltharakutól kapsz egy itemet amivel szabadon engedheted az Enslaved Netherwing Drakekeket.Ebből pontosan 5-öt kell,némely szerveren meglehet az csinálni hogy 1 npc-n 2x használni az itemet így annak észleli mintha 2 Draket szabadítanál ki.Ezután vissza kell menned Neltharakuhoz. 7.Karynaku Menj el a Dragonmaw Fortressbe és beszélj Karynakuval. Ő a Dragonmaw Fortress belső részében található meg. 8.Zuluhed the Whacked Ez a küldetés lánc legnehezebb pontja de ez sem megoldahatatlan.Karynakutól nem messze ott van Zuluhed the Whacked,nem annyira erős 2-3 ember segítségével meglehet ölni ezután a nála lévő kulcsot felkell venni majd kikell nyitni karynaku láncait a kulcsal. 9.Ally of the Netherwing Ez a küldetés lánc utolsó része.Ha nem bugos akkor Karynaku elrepít Mordenaihoz de ha bugos akkor magadtól is elmehetsz hozzá aki a megszokott helyen vár rád.Ez után a küldi után 42 000 reputationt kapsz amitől Neutral leszel Netherwingel. Jutalom: 42 000 Reputation Neutralból Friendlybe A Következő küldetések csak akkor érhetőek el ha már megtanultad az Artisan Ridinget.Ezután Mordeniatól vedd fel a küldetést. Blood Oath of the Netherwing Ezt a küldtést csak lekell adnod. In Service of the Illidari Elkell utaznod Netherwing Ledgebe ahool beszélned kell Overlord Mor'ghorral.Ne lepődj meg hogy amikor áthaladsz a Dragonmaw Fortressen vagy belépsz Netherwing Ledgebe átalakulsz egy Dragonmaw Orkká és a mountod egy Netherwing Drakeé de ez csak illuzió hogy ne támadjanak rád az orkok draket még sokkal később fogsz kapni. Jutalom: 250 Reputation Enter the Taskmaster Beszélj linkal. Ezek után már sok küldetést kapsz a bázison lévő orkoktól.Nagy része Daily (naponta egyszer végezheted el) De van olyan küldetés amit naponta akárhányszor megcsinálhatsz.A ismételhető és daily küldetéseket ezentúl exaltedig folyamatosan végrehajthatod. Nethercite Ore Elérhető: Mininget tanuló embereknek. Bányásznod kell 40 Nethercite Ore-t de kis eséllyek a szigeten lévő mobok is dobják. Típus: Daily Küldetést adja:Taskmaster Varkule Dragonbreath Jutalom: 250 Reputation Nethermine Flayer Hide Elérhető:Skinninget tanuló embereknek. Skinningelned kell 35 Nethermine Flayer Hide-t. Típus: Daily Küldetést adja:Taskmaster Varkule Dragonbreath Jutalom: 250 Reputation Netherdust Pollen Elérhető:Herbalismot tanuló embereknek. Lekell szedned 40 Netherdust Pollent. Típus: Daily Küldetést adja:Taskmaster Varkule Dragonbreath Jutalom: 250 Reputation Netherwing Crystals Ezt a küldetést bárki elvégezheti.Gyüjts össze 30 Netherwing Crystalt.Ezt a szigeten lévő összes mob dobja. Típus: Daily Küldetést adja:Taskmaster Varkule Dragonbreath The Not-So-Friendly Skies... Szerezz 10 darab Netherwing Relicet a Dragonmaw Transporterektől. Típus: Daily Küldetést adja:Yarzill the Merc Jutalom: 250 Reputation The Great Netherwing Egg Hunt Vigyél el egy Netherwing Egget Yarzillnak.ezeket a tojásokat a szigeten és a körülötte lévő sziklákon találhatod. Ezt a küldetést csak egyszer végezheted el 350 Reputationért majd a következő ismételhető küldtést kapod meg: Accepting All Eggs ezért csak 250 Reputationt kapsz de a lényeg ugyan az. A Slow Death Ennél a küldetésnél kapsz egy itemet amivel megmérgezheted 12 Dragonmaw Peont.De ehhez szükséged van 12 darab Fel Glandhoz amit a Fel Boarok és a Greater Felfire Diemetradonok dobnak Shadowmoon Valleyben. Típus: Daily Küldetést adja:Yarzill the Merc Jutalom: 250 Reputation ' A Job Unfinished...' Ezt a küldit egy itemnél lehet felvenni (Partially Digested Hand) amit Arvoar the Rapacious dob.Miután felvetted a küldetést megkell ölnöd Barash the Den Mothert aki a középső hegy tetején van.Ezután még 10 Overmine Flayert és a küldetést leadhatod Overlord Mog'hornál ezt a küldetést csak egyszer végezheted el. Jutalom: 250 Reputatiton Friendlyből Honoredbe Jutalom: Overseer's badge (megidéz netherwing whelpeket shadowmoon valleyben hogy védelmezzenek téged. Crazed and Confused Megkell ölnöd 5 Crazed Murkblood Minert és 1 Crazed Murkblood foreman a bányában. Küldetés adjója: Ronag the Slave Diver Jutalom: 350 Reputatiton Típus: Egyszer végezhető el The Great Murkblood Revolt A küldetés egy itemmel kezdődik amit a Black Blood of Draenor ban lévő Sludge Covered Object dob.Ezt a küldetést a Mistress of the Minesnál kell leadni majd adja a küldetés lánc következő részét. Jutalom: 350 Reputation Seeker of Truth Információt kell gyüjteni egy Overseertől és megszerezni a kezét majd visszatérni a Mistress of Mineshoz Jutalom: 500 Reputation Overseeing and You: Making the Right Choices Szerezz Chief Overseer Mudlumpnak 10 Knothide Leather és 1 Hardened Hide of Tyrantus-t amit Tyrantus dob netherstormban.Majd térj vissza Mudlumphoz és vedd fel a következő küldetést.Ezt a küldetést Reverednél már nem tudod felvenni. Küldetést adja: Chief Overseer Mudlump Típus: Egyszer végrehajtható Jutalom: 250 Reputation The Booterang: A Cure For The Common Worthless Peon Chieg Overseer Mudlumptól kapsz egy itemet (Booterang) amit használni kell a Disobedient Dragonmaw Peonokon 20x. Ezt a küldetést Reverednél már nem hajthatod végre. Típus: Egyszer végrehajtható Küldetést adja: Chief Overseer Mudlump Jutalom: 350 Reputation Picking Up The Pieces... A bányában lévő Nethermine Cargokat kell összegyüjtened. Típus: Daily Küldetést adja: Mistress of the Mines Jutalom: 350 Reputation Dragons are the Least of Our Problems Ölj meg 5 Nethermine Ravagert és 15 Nethermine Flayert. Küldetést adja:Dragonmaw Foreman Típus: Daily Jutalom: 350 Reputation Honoredből Reveredbe